Apophis
Introduction Apophis, also known as Esdadron by its native inhabitants, is one of the 8 major Dimensions. Most of the world is covered by desert or grassland, water is rare. Apophis is one of the largest dimensions and most of its land remains uninhabited and unexplored. History After the Age of Gods, the south of the ancient world was remade to become the great prison of the titan Apophis. The sands swallowed the great serpent and bound it to the cold deep. In the destruction that ensued, the majority of all life was destroyed. The great races that inhabited the deserts and jungles before lost their Born and where forced to wander the lands as ghuls. ]] Ancient days After the ages of confusion and chaos where over, a new form of intelligent life arose. The ancient reptilian race of the Asak claimed the lands. They erected countless great cities, each hosting a temple to their living gods. They used their Born with careful planning but prefered few and stronger individuals over weaker hordes. For that reason, the Asak population was always low while they sired new gods each year. These became known as Amunai, meaning "Ancestor-headed gods" and refering to their animal heads. The Asak could not continue their lifestyle forever though. Centuries after the chaos of the primordial incursion set off, a new thread arose from the sands of Apophis. The Titan of corruption send its spawns to the worlds surface to infect the living. These creatures became known as Samesi or Suthekru to the ancient Asak. They turned countless members of the the great reptilian race to their kin, including several gods that grew the head of a serpent. This was the beginn of a civil war among the ranks of the Asak, dividing their great empire into two large fronts. Dark Ages After Caldors rebellion, the human tribe of the Anit fled to Apophis. After Mu Karath, the first city they erected fell, they spread across the entire continent. The majority of them was lead by a man named Esharion, first son of the Eternal Hagash. He lead his people to the untained Asak of the east and joined their empire to give humanity a new place in the vast deserts. While the majority of the Anit, that where renamed Aniter during this time, prefered a nomadic lifestyle, the people that followed Nasan found their ways to the dark jungles of Nawanga. There they fell under the controll of the tainted Suthekru and served them as slaves and cultists. The Anit war As humans grew and spread across all of Apophis, both the Asak and Suthekru decided that the age of war had to return. Both believed their new servants to be the key to victory as they where strong and breed fast. The Suthekru shattered the early Asak armies and their esharic servants. It was a long and cruel war that slowly devolved from open battle to guerillia tactitcs, assassinations and violent purges. It took the Esharin a long to realise that they could not contain the Samesi thread that spread across their own ranks soon. Pratonian invasion The Pratonians found Apophis in a weakened state. Its great empires where at war against each other and the majority of all humans indulged in a tribal and peaceful life rather then great works and weapons. They quickly conquered the lands, eradicating all Asak they could fine. Threw their hands, both the golden gods of the east and the serpentine monsters of the west fell. They unified the lands under their strict rule and enslaved the majority of the Aniter. Inhabitants Apophis main inhabitants are the Aniter, human descedands of the Second Tribe. Despite them, the main continent is inhabited by Ghuls known as Sutek. The Scaleskins are Halfhumans that where created threw the human consumption of the remaining Asak Borns. They are represent in almost every part, yet they are despised by every regular human. Humans Humans are the most prominent race inhabiting Apophis dry lands. Since it is considered the main human capital in mordern days; most would even deny the existence of other forms of intelligent lifes within its borders. The humans are divided into three large civilisations aswell as countless wild tribes inbetween. The Kurashai The esharic empire that is known as Kurashai covers the entire east of Apophis. It is ruled by the great six cities in the Kunic wastes. Although they controll the majority of anitic cultures in their lands through trade and their military, most inhabitants do not share their religion or culture. The Amalian peninsula The eastern shores of Apophis are inhabited by the Amali. Once a proud empire that ruled all seas of the dimension, they lost all of their power during the Bloodclad ages. Their great cities where destroyed threw a Fleshcrafter invasion that massivly weakned them. Thanks to this event, the Esharin where able to conquer them. In modern days, the Amali inhabit small town and villages build from the ruins of their ancient cities. The most notable are Riat, Dsha Ruut and Ka Thoum. Each of these cities lies in ruins but countless houses and halls have been build into the old walls and temples. The Greenreed bays The Reedmen or Ryashin inhabit the Greenreed bays. Once a descendant tribe of the ''Hilarim'', the people of the bays have been enslaved to become farmers in the fruitful lands. Although the slavery of old is over, the Ryashin soceity has changed drastically. They life in a feudal soceity and most of their life is focused on farming their fields and selling their yields to the dry rest of the Kurashai. The White coast The white coast is mainly inhabited by wild Haquid tribes like the Shibarim. Many of them have settled in small villages across the bleak lands. They have no cultural connection and each of their settlements if different, making them a diverse group of Malid under the direct controll of their esharic masters. The Esharic Cities In the six great cities in the Kunic wastes are not only the largest but also the oldest cities that humanity ever inhabited. They host over 5 million Esharin aswell as countless forgeiners and Haquid traders. Ruled by the matriarchical High Queens, these sacred cities are the heart of the Kurashai. They worship their great holds as gods and pray to the spirits of these living cities. Haquid tribes The Haquid are the tribal inhabitants of Apophis and make up the majority of its population. They prefer the lifes of nomads over that in great cities; often despising their Malid cousins for their wealth. Although diverse in ethnics, faith and customs they often cooperate and interact with each other, forming temporary bounds. Ghuls Although Ghuls can be found in every part of Apophis, they are relativly weak and rare. Although despised they are only seen as a minor thread to the human civilisation. Sutek The most common Ghuls stalking the shadows of Apophis are the Sutek. They are the remnants of the Asak and have developed many unique features Ghuls of human origin do not possess. For instance, they can withstand the sunlight and are resistent to further mutation and insanity. They form cults around the titan slumbering under their feet and often perform rites to strengthen its influence across Apophis. Other Sutek worship an ancient disease that has infected the majority of their race, a mutated form of the common smallpox. They channel and spread this disease which is believed to be the reason for their stable ghulish state. They are responsible for the majority of the disease outbreaks in the larger cities of Apophis aswell as the loss of cattle and crops. Most of them can be encountered in larger ruins such as the Forbidden Cities. Smaller tribes roam the deserts or jungles in search for fresh prey or sacrifices. Larger tribes are lead by Samesi Ghuls combining the dark gifts of Apophis with that of the Ghulcurse. Although they do not pose a large thread to the human civilisation on Apophis, they make the common traderoutes much more dangerous and are but another reason to never wander the wilderness alone. The largest and most organised Sutek tribe inhabits the Bleak Mountains. They attack every trespasser that dares to use the mountain-paths. These Sutek are known as the Blackscales and serve a Samesi Ghulking known as Krashad. This accursed creature has created many thralls among its servants, making their larvae one of their favoured weapons. Although the eradication of the Blackscale tribe has been attempted countless times, no esharic force could locate their main stronghold. Ashskins The Ashskins are a unique breed of Ghuls inhabiting the Talayad mountains. They are believed to have descended from refugees from Nawanga during the Pratonian invasion. They skin has grown thick and scaly, taking a grey color similar to the Ash so common in these mountains. They have developed a new Born and remain genetically stable, free of mutation or madness. Ashskins are peaceful creatures and do not hunt or fight their cousins. They often befriend the tribes and monks living in the mountains and offer their guiadance through the dangerous paths. Garauth Nothing is known about the Garauth in Apophis. Although there are many speculations about their apperance in vital events, nothing can be confirmed. Whatever blight has spawned the Samesi and eased the Titans slumber, it is responsible for the weakned state of the Garauth beneath Apophis. There are no servitor races found in its caves and no signes of Silent Cities. It appears the Great Serpents infestation has consumed each of their strongholds. Enviroment Apophis enviroment ranges from dry deserts to humid swamps, dominated by the hot climate. The Tal-Hayad The lands of Tal-Hayad stretch from the most western borders of Apophis to the eastern shores of the Stormplanes. They are edged by the southern seas and the great Talayad mountains. The Southern coasts The Southern Coasts are divided in the Shattercliffs and the Bloodsea. The southern ocean never rests as it smashes against the crumbeling cliffs and stony costs with its full might. Accompanied by heavy storms and salty flashfloods that sometimes rush deep into the inland, the Southern Coasts are extremly insubstantial. The Bloodsea, located in the southweastern coasts, is full of sealife and rich in fish and krill. Even though the sea isnt much calmer, it is the center of all life that feeds from the sea, be it wanderbirds or humans. The land around this coasts is usually relativly humid with small lakes of salt that originate from flashfloods. After a while these lakes dry out, leaving nothing but a salty field behind, devoid of plants. Around those, there grow many drought resistant bushes and small trees, turning the land into a mix of grey, green and brown. The Talayad mountains The Talayad mountains, also known as Firemountains, mark the western end of Apophis and mainly consist of high, extremly dry mountains. Abraded by sandstorms, each stone in the mountains is extremly smooth and polished into strange forms. Many of the bigger rocks and hills are described as cathedrals of stone, the howling wind being the only prayer thats heared. Deeper in the mountains, at the western corner, lies the Rim of Fire. Deep under it lie large magma blisters, pressing vulcanic stone and ash to the surface. Once in a while these mountains explode in a fountain of melting stone and fire, spitting out ashcoulds so big they can be seen anywhere in Apophis. The Talachin Wastes The Talachin Wastes lie in the southern shadow of the great mountains close and stretch into the heart of Apophis. The land there is very dry, full of smaller hills and great plateaus of shattered stone rising above the barren landscapes. Some parts of the wastes are extremly dry, hosting almost no plants and only a few animals; other parts are covered in small forests or velds. There are a few oases within the wastes that are either supplied by mountain streams or underground springs. The Kurashai The Kurashai cover the entire east of Apophis, reaching from the costs of Amali to the heart of the Stormplanes. Although the enviroment varies alot, the region is categorised as such threw its esharic rulers. The Kune desert The desert of Kune, also known as Devouring Sands or the Evergrowing Desert and the Ocean of Dunes, is located in the southest of the continent and consists almost completely of dry, lifeless sand. While the White Coast hosts alot of cacti and grass, the inner desert is devoid of water and life. It is said that it has never rained in the desert and it never will until the Last Storm comes. Instead, the giant desert consists of dunes of white and yellow sand, shining and reflecting the sun. Some dunes are said to reach the size of tall hills or small mountains. Due to the Elemental spirits that dwell in the sands, the dunes constantly reform themselfes into new shapes. Travelers have already observed the dunes to move like waves on a stormy sea with each wave of sand moving faster then any horse could run. On hot days some even saw a city in the desert, towering into the sky. Some described it as a city of stone and gold, others as a city of sand, inhabited by the true lords of the desert. This became known as Iradim, the City of Sands, palace of the spirits. There are regions in the Kune desert that are known as black sands, areas that succumb to the touch of the black serpent. They grow in the nights and fade in the days but it is said that every day more black stains appear in the desert, breeding demons and vile spirits. Kunic wastes The Kunic wastes surround the great Kune desert. They are mainly filled with sand and a few stones and hills inbetween. The Kunic wastes are very dry, it only rains once a year. Most plants that grow in the white and brown sands are either cacti, succulents or droughtgrass. On a few hills there even grow bushes and small trees aswell as wild crops. The Bleak Mountains The Bleack Mountains strech from the heart of Apophis to its eastern shores. They are far smaller and thinner then the mighty Talayad mountains but divide the east into two zones. Under the Bleack Mountains lies the Kune desert, over it the Greenreed bays. The Mountains block the clouds and stroms that come from the north, making their upper side rich with life. The humid hills and stones are covered with trees, herbs and several tropical plants. The southside of the mountains however is extremly dry. Almost no life can survive in these mountinas that are bare of any water exept a few rivers that run down to the eastern shores of the Kunic wastes. The heat often cracks open the sandstone, making gravel and boulders fall down and sliding into valleys or the desert itself. Greenreed Bays The Greenreed bays are close to the ocean and rich with life. It is also known as the Great Delta with thousands of smaller rivers stretching into the land. Next to tropical trees, large herbs and lianas the delta is mainly inhabited by all sorts of reeds, some even growing up to five meters in height. Besides the rich plant life there is also a vast amount of bigger animals that stalk the delta. Most of them are either crocodiles, aligators or Alawathi specialised in ambushes. The most prominent animals are the birds however, living either in the trees or the shallow water, eating larveas or smaller crabs. The outer regions of the Greenreed bays are used as giant fields, flodded with water. They grow vegetables, figs, palm trees and crops. Those fields strech across thousands of kilometers and feed the southern and western civilisation across all neighboring regions. The majority of these fields belong to smaller civilisations or tribes, however many are also claimed by the (...) as provinces. The Stormplanes The Stormplanes or Dragi steppes lie in the heart of Apophis. The Aniter often call it Bawabon, land of the two gates, refering to the Bleak and Talayad mountians both ending there. Between them rises the mighty Jabaru, the fire mountain. Its a giant vulcano in the middle of the planes and one of the highest mountains in the region, standing guarded by two smaller mountains at its sides. The planes themselfes are the biggest steppe in all of Apophis. Its climate and vegetation depends on the rainfall and season, but it is a mostly dry grassland. Once in a while, giant Breadwoods or Thorntrees rise from the ocean of grass, accompanied by bushes and grazstaudes. The land is infamous for its storms, giving it not only the name Stormplanes but also Land of the Three Storms as all types of storms prominent in Apophis rage across its fields. In the south, sandstorms paint the land white whenever they arrive, ashstorms either come from the Talayad or, more likely, from the Jabaru ''itself. Once in a while a bigger coast storm makes it into the planes aswell, bringing rain and thunder to the dry planes. Its last name, Land of the ''Whispering Wind, refers to wind that constanly blows across the fields. The air is always in movement at this extremly flat region and not once in a thousands of years has it stood still. Nawanga The nothern lands of Nawanga are the covered by dense jungles and are far greener then the dry rest of Apophis. Nawangian Jungles The majority of Nawanga is covered by large and dense jungles full of toxic plants, carnivourous plants and gigantic trees. The reptiles, Alawathi and mamals are very different from the rest of Apophis. They are smaller but faster and mostly venominous. Nawanga is the center of vulcanic activity in all of Apophis and although it hosts only few vulcans, it lies directly over a huge pool of maga. This leads to earthquakes, hot springs and large pillars of black stone and obsidian. Morea swamps The Swamps of Morea lie in the heart of Nawanga. They are full of morass, hot marsches, shellow lakes and rivers. There is a vast amount of plants that grow in the brackish water, most of them reeds, swamp willows, palm trees and large carnivorous plants. Morea swamps are mainly inhabited by crocodiles and Malamor but also larger swamp lizards and a diverse range of crabs. The biggest of them, the Poxshell crab, is almost as big as a house and domesticated by the local tribes. Ebonarm Ebonarm is a large spit of land that seperates the nawangian ocean from the outer ocean. Ebonarm is dominated by large hills and mountaints entirely covered with huge and overgrown trees. It hosts the most ancient forests and bears countless riches under its crust. Ebonarm is the origin of most wealth in Nawanga and has the largest mines of silver, gold and diamonds in all of Apophis. It is famous for its Maneater maws, large carnivorous plants large enough to fit a full grown man into their jaws. Watamu The drier lands of Watamu lie at the eastern shores of Nawanga. The coasts facing the nawangian ocean are covered by open jungles of mangroves and larger trees. On the eastern shores, Watamu is more similar to the Stormplanes and hosts a large but humid steppe. Since the soil has been mixed with desert sands from eastern storms, it can not hold much water, making Watamus east less fruitful. Since Watamus jungles are less overgrown then the rest of Nawanga, it hosts the largest animals that can be found in the entire dimension, including the huge Blacktusk elephants. The Blighted Jungle In the heart of the Nawagan woods, close to the nothern Talayad mountains, lies the Blighted Jungle or Zegazai Masa ''in the tongue of its inhabitants. This jungle is considered to be cursed by foul magic infecting its creatures and plants. Most Nawangians avoid it if possible and would rather die then eat anything that grew within the shadows of its twisted woods. This area is (...). This anomaly was created through an Suthekru rite used as final defence against the advancing Pratonians. The result weakened the worldwalls massivly, making countless parts of this jungle defy the common laws of physics or biology. The spirits that rule this part of the forest are extremly agressive against everything human. Hidden within this jungle lie two of the great Suthekru cities, abandoned and in ruins. Yet many adventurers that ventured deep into the ''Blighted Jungle spread tales of great snakes residing in the darkest shadows. The Aschbek islands In the south east of the stormy oceans lies the great archipelago of Aschbek. These islands, covered in dense jungles and overgrown swamps are shrouded in legends. There are tales of huge beasts, mountains breathing fire and cannibals worshipping dark creatures in the jungle. Most Aniter scholars believe these mysterious islands to be the forgotten home of the ancient Asak. According to the few explorers that made it to these islands and back, the reptilians rule the islands in huge cities build in extinct vulcanos. The babaric tribes that inhabit the islands worship them as gods. Fauna The main fauna of Apophis consists of a vast amount of reptiles adapted to the hot, dry climate. Less common but still dominating are birds, both in large swarms or small groups, either adapted to habitable regions or to travel larger distances. Mammals are relativly rare, most of them under human care. Unique for Apophis however are the Alawathi (Milk lizards), a suborder that share attributes of both mammals and reptiles. They are warmblooded and usually stronger and faster then most reptiles. Their females produce milk and lay eggs, while they raise their young in families or larger groups. Their skin is mostly thick and consits of hard scales, some species developed short bristles however. Carnivores Apophis inhabits a vast amount of deadly predators, most of them small and venomous. There are only a few who stalk bigger prey and hunt down humans or their cattle. Sabantir The Sabantir or Sabretooths are on top of every foodchain. They are apex predators, almost all of their subspecies are able to kill humans and the greater herbivores of Apophis. Their smaller kin are not much bigger then cats while most of them are not much bigger then dogs or wolfs and hunt in packs. The greatest of all Sabantirs are the Golgoss ''(desert coloss) for they are not only are stronger and tougher but also bigger then bulls. Their most notable features include large sabre like teeth, pillar-like rear legs, a vaulted palate that may have facilitated breathing while holding prey, and incipiently developed ear bones. Their body is relativly long ending in a short scut, used to store water and fat. Their paws are relativly small with their claws permanently exposed. This makes them far faster but reduces their sharpness. They are extremly agile, able to jump and climb walls while using their forelegs to move or scratch objects. '''Malamor' Crocodiles, giant snakes and other ambush predators inhabit pretty much all waters of Apophis, but even the nine meter long whitescale aligators are nothing compared to the Malamor. Their name translates to death from the water and they are feared across the entire nothern regions of Apophis, while they are rather rare in the south. Malamor can reach lengths of up to 20 meters and reach ages of almost 300 years. Most of them however are smaller with the averedge size of three meters. They skaled skin is adapted to change color, matching their surroundings. They belong to the Alawathi but have the unique ability to reduce their own bodytemperature in order to survive longer periods without food. Their favoured waters are those too cold for crocodiles and snakes, stalking their prey from the depts of rivers and lakes. Their body is long and adapted to a dolphin like swimmstyle, their hind legs are extremly muscular in order to allow them quick jumps. Their sabreteeth are probably the longest and sharpest of all Alawathi, ''made to catch prey and pull it under water in order to drown it. '''Hamadi' Hamadi are big lizards that are spread across almost all drier regions of Apophis. Their name means sanddiggers and refers to their behavior to bury themselfes under dirt, sand or small rocks and wait for prey. Their body is relativly short, between one and two meters. Should a animal or human come to close to their hideout, they use their anklebones to catapult themselfes out of the dirt and attack their victim. Some species, specialised on bigger animals, have developed a potent poison that infects their victim first and lets them die within a few hours. The poisonous Hamadi take their trail with their snake like tongues and kill the weakened prey threw biting threw their throat. Hamadi have special nervers in their jaws, enabling them to sense vibrations across large distances with a lethal accuracy. Tamahu The Tamahu are prominent in the Talachin wastes, even though some can also be found in the Stormplanes. They are large and highly agressive predators based on ambush and sprint. They are among the biggest animals in the southwest with a length of up to six meters. They have evolved from crocodiles but are adapted to hunt on dry land with long and strong legs. Their smaller cousins are herbivores and their favoured prey. Snakes In Apophis can be found over 3000 species of snakes, most of them venomous. Their size varies alot and most of them hide themselfes under rocks or the sand. While some species warn their victims before biting them with bright colors, hissing or a rattle, others bite without warning. There are about 50 species that are so venomous their bite is a deathsenteance, 250 that cause death within a few hours, 500 that are able to spew poison or acid, blinding, cauterizing or simply killing their victims and 600 that are poisonous enough to cause fever or heavy pain which sometimes leads to a slow death if not treated. While the rest is usually harmless there are about 100 species of constrictors that attack humans and their cattle and are strong enough to kill them. Most of them life in the nothern swamps and rainforests, crawling across the trees, lakes or undergrowth. The biggest of the is the legendary Nagawanga, a rare green constrictor that can grow up to 25 meters. Its specialised in eating human cattle, elephants or bigger herbivores. Unlike most snakes it doesnt swallow its prey completely but covers it in acid salvia that liquifies it before drinking it threw a specialised tounge. Spiders ' There is a vast amount of spiders that life in Apophis. Most of them are small and harmless, but there are still many that can kill animals 100 times their size. Only a few of them actually weave nets to catch their prey. These life mostly in the nothern jungles and a few southern forests, even though there are species that specialised them and can only be found in cities. The exeption from this are the ''Shabachni, a group of flying spiders that weaves nets across their legs in order to fly with the wind and glide down on their prey. Bloodspiders are a smaller variant of these that use their net to fly on backs of bigger prey and attach them to their skin where they feast from their blood. The majority of the spiders from Apophis hunt their prey on bare foot, running or jumping them down. Only when breeding they weave nets into small pits. Especially in the mountains and southern wastes there is are alot of spiders that bite and kill humans and their cattle in contact. Nomads need to be especillay concious about their shoes since spiders often crawl inside the warm leather and kill anything that distrubs them. Two legendary species of spiders are the Eankali, spiders that hunt in organised swarms to even kill and consume bigger animals, in rare cases even humans; and the Arabog, a netspider that only lifes in Bogadala. ''It is not only the biggest spider in all of Apophis with a diameter of almost one meter (not counting the long legs) but weaves special nets that fall down on their prey when they touch any of the attached trees. There are also alot of chelicerata related to the orignial spiders that developed different. The most notable of those are the scorpions that inhabit the southern wastes and the shores of the Kune desert. Next to those there are also alot of camel spiders (mainly in the mountains), some of them bigger then a cat. Rarer species are the ''Alihi or Clawcreeper, scorpions that have regressed their tail and use almost only their claws for hunting or the poison in their fangs. They are often mistaken with crabs, even though they only life in the dry inland. They make good hunters and scavengers but are usually harmless for humans. Netspitters are another diverse group of chelicerata which are spread across the entire dimension, even though they are extremly rare. Netspitters have developed a thin waste that is able to bounce up, shooting their secretions at the enemy. They mostly use that to tie smaller and faster animals, some species however shoot acid in order to defend themselfes while eating only rotten flesh. Herbivores Most of Apophis herbivores are either small and eat grains or leaves or rather large and roam the lands in groups, protecting each other. '''Squadahia Squadahia or Shellwalkers are the biggest animals that inhabit Apophis lands. They are reaching heights of 4 meters and weigh up to 8 tons. Their skin is entirely covered in thick scales while they have small boneplates that function like a chain mail. This defends them against almost every attack and their skin is thick enough to withstand every poisonous animal that might be able to kill it. Shellwalkers can use their forelegs to bend over trees, eating their leaves and fruits. They teeth and toungue are resistant enough to ignore the trees throns and their stomach is able to deal with the heaviest toxins. Their heads have two boneplates at each side which they can use to slam enemies away when bending over, while they are mostly used by males to gain dominance during the mating season. Females and children travel in groups of three to ten animals, lead by a matriach while the males roam the wilderness alone. Daraba Daraba or Dustwalkers belong to the Alawathi just like their bigger cousins. Their size ranges from a small deer to a cow depending on the species. Most of them have scaly skin, some however have developed tough bristles at their back or their entire body. Their appereance is relativly close to the Shellwalkers, however their forelegs are even higher, about twice the size of their hind legs. They travel either in small groups or large herds across the land, usually following the rain and eating the freshly grown plants. They can be found almost everywhere in Apophis, however most of them life in the wide steppes or southern wastes and only a few in the rainforests and swamps. Yahabi Yahabi, which translates to lizard who hides from the storm, is another wide spread herbivore. Their body is short with long legs, between one and three meters in length. They feed from almost any kind of plant they can find but prefer flowers and fruits. Some of them even have developed beaks to crack open cacti. Yahabi are usually well adabted to their local enviroment, dividing themselfes almost 200 subspecies. What they all have in common exept their anatomy is their behaviour to bury themselfes deep in the ground and set themselfes into a comatose state where they are able to survive up to 3 years without food and water, waiting for the next rain. Whiptails Whiptails or Sawati are another diverse group of herbivores. They are among the biggest lizards that can be found. Their body is extremly long and well balances with relativly long hind legs, even though they mostly walk close to the ground. They fead from almost any plant they are able to digest, sometimes they are also scavengers especially interested in the many eggs hidden in the dry sands. Their most notable feature is their extremly long and strong tail, sometimes over three meters in length. Most Whiptails use it, as their name suggest, as a defensive weapon to whip their enemies. This is strong enough to skin humans and weaker lizards, making it a potent defense against almost any carnivore. Some species developed spikes at the end of their tails to defend them even better. Although they are spread across all of Apophis, most Whiptails can be found in the Talachin wastes. Antelopes Antelopes are one of the few major mammals that inhabit Apophis. They are relativly diverse with the majority of their species being extremly small and fast, not bigger then a cat. There are still a few species that reach bigger sizes, the tallest of them resemble the size of a horse. The bigger species usually life in the mountains or steppes. Even though there are a few taller Antelopes alost everywhere, most do not life in groupes. The two species most commonly used by humans are the Mulakk ''and the ''Dhuruf. Mulakks are tall and strong Antelopes used as mounts and pack animals all across Apophis. They have huge horns and are far bigger and stronger then regualr horses. The Dhuruf ''are a smaller and shorter species used as cattle. They are most widespread in the southwest and are often accompanied by human tribes and nomads. They are highly valued for their milk and meat. '''Lizards' Lizards probably make up the majority of all vertebrates. They can be found everywhere and are prefeclty adapted to their local enviroment. Most of them are very small, not bigger then a human hand. There are those who are far bigger however, some even several meters in length. There are even lizards adapted to the stormy coasts, rivers and oceans, spending the majority of their life in water. Many lizards life on smaller islands and swim between them regularly. Crabs Crabs can be found everywhere across Apophis coastline, eating stranded plants and fishes. Many crabs move across bigger rivers and life in deltas and bigger seas, even though they are usually smaller. In the nothern swamps however, crabs can be found anywhere, even deep in the humid inland. Many species even climb bigger trees in order to eat their fruits and nuts. Sea life The oceans of Apophis are inhabited by alot of very different animals. Next to fish and crabs the most common sea creatures are the Mabahar, the sea lizards, even though are closer related to the Alawathi then reptiles. Krill Krill and bigger crawfish is extremly common in the rich oceans of Apophis. The Bloodsea derives its name from the huge amount of krill, painting the water red in the spring. They can be found everywhere in the rich waters, being the best source of food for most animals. Its relatives grow much larger, large lobsters and crayfish up to a meter in lenght. Mahabar The oceans great lizards have taken countless forms and shapes. They are the biggest inhabitants of the seas of Apophis. Their only weakness is that they can not breathe underwater and need to arise to the surface once in a while. Most Mahabar have shapes similar to fishes with longer snake like bodies and peaked heads. While most spend their entire life in the warm waters, some Mahabar crawl to the lands to breed or seek shelter from storms. The greastest hunter in the oceans of Apophis is known as Hawafang, meaning wale with sharp teeth. This warmblooded reptilian monstrosity reaches lengths of up to 18 meters and preys on smaller whales and other Mahabar. There are countless smaller hunters related to this beast, but non is as feared as the Hawafang itself. Their heads are long and host three rows of long, jagged theeth. Their fins are almost as long as their head and their tail is long and improves the Mahabars speed and agility.Category:Lore Category:Dimensions Category:Unfinished! Category:Apophis